pokemon_siledafandomcom-20200214-history
Edgewood Village
main page Sileda Island "Dreams come true, if you stay true to yourself" is a common saying with the locals of Edgewood Village, and is written on their noticeboard. Geography Protected from high winds by both the hills to the north, and forest to the south, Edgewood Village is a fine place to rest, with springy grass, and gravel walkways maintained by the locals. The houses and building have thatched roofs, and walls of melded stone. There isn't really a main street, or order to where the homes had been place. It is for this reason, the town is said to be straight out of a Fairy Tale. Fungi pokemon often wander around, mingling with the inhabitants in friendly manner, a few of them choosing to live with them as well, in the stead of Fogrowth Forest. This town's pokecenter follows its building style and is located roughly near the center. This Nurse Joy keeps a garden out front of edible plants surrounding the building, and one bountiful Oran Tree, which people, and pokemon can help themselves to. Inside the center, is a nice sitting area, and like others in this region, offers 3 rooms on the upstairs for travellers to stay in as an inn. History and Tradition It is a rite of passage among those that live here, to find Myconie Path, and stay a night in the large Fairy Ring. Due to the usually docile pokemon in Fogrowth Forest, it is not dangerous, but at times, it takes awhile for one to find, whether they have a map or not. It's easy to get pixie led, after all, leading some to forget where they are on the map for a momentary time. Given the abundance of edible mushrooms grown throughout the village, it isn't often served in homes. Mushroom based dishes are reserved for hounoured guests, or to celebrate something, and serve as the traditional of this town. It is by tradition, that odd, cute stories with dark undertones once you think about it, are told during the times served. Acceptable reasons to make this dish, are birthdays, family gatherings, holidays, and friday nights. The village is typically run by an Elder, though the position is more of an elected slot, than simply the oldest, and is often passed on to the recommendation. Elder Greenile is the current Elder. Places of Interest The Playground Aptly names, a circle of mushrooms borders this field, instead of a picket fence like one might see. With a few stands just outside it, with a maypole and a set of swings. Sport balls, croquet, and a few others are often strewn about inside the circle, despite a chest near the little stands being there, specifically to hold the play equipment. Wild pokemon, and trainers, often battle casually inside this circle as well. The Noticeboard A board next to Elder Greenile's home, in which people may place what they wish to. This is often used to denote upcoming events, offers of play dates, even little comments on what someone had done. Occasionally, a help wanted will be placed upon the board, which anyone can take up the job. (see available quests) Notable Trainers Elder Greenile A jolly man that once upon a time, had been a great trainer before settling back down in his birth place. The current leader of the village, he likes to speak to travellers, and often talks of the good ol' days when it was just him, and his late parasect roaming, not just Sileda, but even the mainland. He seems to go to great lengths to make a pun, however forced it may be.